Hananh Pewter
Hananh Pewter is a main cure in Love Save! PreCure! She is based on Hamtaro and her alter ego is Cure Amour. Appearance She has short auburn hair with a gold hairclip holding back her right bang and brown eyes. During colder months, she wears an orange hoodie, white pants, and orange boots. During warmer months, she wears an orange sleeveless jacket over a white t-shirt, jean skirt, and sandals. Her school uniform is a white dress shirt, tan pleated skirt, white stockings, and black ballet flats. Her soccer uniform, is a green jersey, black shorts, black socks and cleats. Her sleepwear is orange and creme two piece pjs. Her swimwear is an orange one piece. Her formal wear is a short orange dress with white heels. As Cure Amour, her hair turn red and grows down to her waist tied with red ribbons with a heart shape broach like hair clip with a red gem on the front and her eyes turn red wearing a red shirt with short pink wing shaped sleeves under a dark pink vest with a pink chest bow with a red heart shaped gem clasping the middle, red heart earrings, red collar, pink middle finger only covering gloves, a red poofed out pleated skirt with pink bows around the bottom of the skirt with red heart shaped gems in the middle of each one, pink stockings, and red boots. Personality She is a courageous and outdoorsy girl who hopes to become an explorer when she is grown or a soccer player she's kind of torn on her dream. She gets very passionate about anything she loves. Background Childhood When growing up in their old town she and her dad went hiking through the mountains but she really didn't get into soccer until she was 5 when she was signed up for soccer and instantly fell in love with the sport. As she grew up she saw many of her friends with either younger or older siblings and always wished to have one day her parents surprised her by telling her that her mother was pregnant Quadruplets. Soon after they moved to Crown City in hopes of having more room. Becoming Cure Amour She was running late after dragging her siblings out of bed and dressed for school and meeting Ophelia on the way. When she was walking past the music room, she hears a beautiful tune being played by a girl but was dragged away by Ophelia when she hears the warning bell. While in class she notices something fall from they sky she tries to see what it was but was soon repremanded from the teacher. After school, she finds the spot she saw it drop and finds a heart shaped compact as she did she heard taunts and Ophelia crying to see her being tormented by Isobel and her gang as Hannah chases them off she tries to cheer Ophelia up but Ophelia shakes it off saying their right about her. Later, Hannah was still trying to figure out how to make her friend happy again when she sees Ophelia get attacked by a woman who stabs her through the chest with her pitchfork as she glows black turning into a sunflower monster as Hannah run over and yells at the woman to return her back normal as the sunflower monster punched her back as she did someone caught her from behind turning to see the woman from her dream as she began to fight the monster but it soon proves to powerful taking her out making her detransform dropping her broach similar to the one Hannah found as the woman slammed down her foot on the broach shattering the gem on it turning her pitchfork towards the girl but Hannah kicked the pitchfork away vowing to protect her and save her friend as her broach glowed and the gem turned red she was envolped in light and transformed into Cure Amour and purifies Ophelia with Love Echo and turns back to see the lady gone and the older girl rendered unconscious. Learning about her role Finding Cure Harmony